villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Source of All Evil
The Source of All Evil, or simply The Source, is the supreme antagonist in the TV show Charmed. He is an extremely powerful demon who is the ruler of the underworld. He is portrayed by Michael Bailey Smith, Ben Guillory, and Peter Woodward over the course of the series, and had a brief resurrection in one episode of the show's eighth season. The Source was responsible for incarcerating the powerful demon Zankou and The Tall Man. He is also responsible for banishing numerous beings from the underworld, such as the vampires, wizards, Kurzon, and possibly even Hecate. Among the Source's many demonic powers are throwing fireballs, teleportation (flaming), manipulating flame, shape-shifting, summoning demons and evil beings, mind control, and possession. He sends numerous demons after the Halliwell sisters during the development of various plots in the series' eight seasons, including the Triad and so indirectly the half-human/half-demon love interest of Phoebe Halliwell, Belthazor/Cole Turner. He later puts a bounty on Cole's head when the latter turns good. The Charmed Ones caught up with the Source later and eventually duked it out with him in vengeance for him killing Prue, their sister. The Source was vanquished by a heavy spell, but his essence lived on in Cole. As the Source, Cole married Phoebe in a black magic wedding in the Underworld, and attempted to poison Phoebe as vengeance, but the Charmed Ones came to Phoebe's aid and saved her, making her realize her husband was the Source. So Cole was lured into the same trap the Source had been vanquished previously and was destroyed. However, the Seer, an upper-level demon prophetess, encased the Source's essence in herself, effectively becoming the new Source. The Seer reigned for a short time as the Source, but the Charmed Ones goaded her into tapping into her full power. The Seer did so and she self-destructed, unable to contain the power. The Source was then defeated for good. Powers and Abilities As the ruler of the Underworld and all that's evil, The Source is one of the most powerful magical beings in the series, and one of the Charmed Ones' greatest enemies. He has displayed a multitude of powers, more than any other demon in the series. Notable instances of his great powers are when he delayed Cole's death so that Phoebe could see him die, and by blocking Phoebe's premonitions about Cole for months. He is extremely difficult to truly vanquish due his existence as an essence of evil, even surviving being destroyed by the Power of Three on more than one occasion. After being reborn as a Golem, the Source's already immense powers grow even further due to his powerful new body, and he could only truly be vanquished when the sisters attacked him with the Excalibur, a potion brewed with the power of the entire good Magical Community and a more powerful version of the Power of Three spell. Aside from his powers, the Source is an intelligent and cunning demon, having ruled the Underworld for centuries and dealing with all kinds of threats and concealing his true nature to other demons. He also has an understanding of the human nature and has exploited the sisters' bonds, their desires on a peaceful life and their calling to protect the innocents to his advantage on more than one occasion. *Basic Powers: **Spell Casting: The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. When Cole was the Source, he casted a curse on a facial cream so that Phoebe would have an allergic reaction. The curse also tampered with the effects of a vanishing spell, causing Phoebe to become invisible. Also, as a Golem, the Source was able to cast a spell to magnify the effects of Hogan's Discord power, causing the near-entire mortal population of San Francisco to attack the Charmed Ones. *Active Powers: **Conjuration: The ability to draw objects into existence out of thin air. As Cole, the Source once used this power to conjure an athame and even an entire diner table for him and Phoebe. **Electrokinesis: The ability to create strong forces of lightning and electricity. Used when possessing Shane. **Energy Balls: The ability to throw spheres of energy that resemble electrical discharges. **Energy Beam: The power to shoot deadly beams of energy, usually through the hands, at a intended target. Used as a Golem. **Energy Blast: The ability to shoot an incredibly powerful blast of pure energy, hitting a target with great force. Used when possessing Shane, through his eyes. **Flaming: The ability to teleport through flames. **Fire Balls: The ability to throw spheres of fire. The Fire Balls used by the Source had a distinct upper-level appearance, manifesting as swirling metallic rings engulfed in flames. After his ressurection as a Golem, his fire balls increased in destructive power, causing large explosions on impact and he could also produce much larger ones than the typical hand-held ones. **Force Fields: The ability to generate protective force fields. The Source possessed the ability to cast an invisible force field around himself, which would manifest itself in a flash of flames and violently repel those who came in contact with it. **Incineration: The ability to incinerate a being with intense fire through a single look. **Invisibility: The ability to become unseen by the naked eye. The Source used this power while posing as a Chameleon Demon and followed Piper through an alley. **Mind Manipulation: The ability to manipulate the minds of others. The Source once used this power to enter and manipulate the mind of Piper Halliwell to make her think magic was never real. **Suggestion: The ability to project oneself as an inner voice to others, implanting suggestions and thoughts to unknowing victims. Used when possessing Shane. **Portal Creation: The ability to create portals to other locations or planes. The Source once opened a portal through which he vanquished the Horsemen of the Apocalypse. He also created a portal which would suck the losers of the wrestling ring of Kellman's Academy to Purgatory. **Apportation: The ability to teleport objects from one place to another. As Cole, the Source used this ability multiple times to remove the evidences of his interactions with Demons. **Possession: The ability to possess and control the body of other being by entering it. **Pyrokinesis: The ability to create and manipulate fire via the power of the mind. **Rising: The ability to magically defy gravity and rise immediately upright when falling or after a fall. **Shapeshifting: The ability to alter one's physical shape to assume the appearance of another. **Summoning: The ability to summon someone into the user's vicinity. **Banishing: The ability to cast one out and forbid their return. **Super Speed: The ability to move at supernatural speeds. **Super Strength: Magically augmented physical strength. As a Golem, his raw physical strength is further augmented, due to his new massive physique. **Thermokinesis: The ability to control and manipulate heat. As Cole, he used this power to rapidly heat up and vaporize a Harpy's cut-off hand. **Technopathy: The ability to control and manipulate all forms of technology. As Cole he triggered a smoke alarm, a toaster and to cause his phone to ring. **Telepathy: The ability to hear and broadcast one's thoughts and those of others. **Transformation: The ability to alter the physical shape of another being or object. As Cole, the Source once used this power to turn The Seer into a man to avoid detection. **Telekinesis: The ability to move objects and beings with the power of the mind. **Crushing: The ability to surround an objects or power with pressure, causing it to be destroyed. **Sleep Induction: The power to put someone to sleep on command. *Other Powers: **Adjusting: The ability to resist and fight through inhibitory molecular-based powers. **High Resistance: The ability to be highly resistant to physical and magical harm. Enhanced after becoming a Golem, due to his new body's stone skin, as Piper noted that her new power would be useless against him, instead resorting into using the Excalibur. **Immortality: The ability to have an infinite lifespan and an arrested aging process. **Reconstitution: The ability to reform the body once it has been destroyed. The Source was able to reconstitute himself after being blown up by Molecular Combustion. **Sensing: The ability to sense the location of other magical beings. **Soul Projection: The ability to contain souls of the dead in physical vessels. Gallery 180px-SourceFinal.jpg Trivia * The Source was responsible for incarcerating the powerful demon Zankou and the Tall Man. He is also responsible for banishing numerous beings from the Underworld, such as Vampires and the demon Kurzon, and the near extinction of Wizards. * The Source was the main antagonist during the first four seasons, though he was not formally introduced until "All Hell Breaks Loose". It is assumed that the Source was the "he" mentioned by Rex and Hannah in "Wicca Envy". The Source was first officially named in "Give Me a Sign" by Litvack. * Hecate was mentioned as being the Queen of the Underworld, though it is unknown if she was connected to the Source. * The Source's appearance changed drastically between "All Hell Breaks Loose" and "Charmed Again". This is due to the Source being portrayed by another actor in Season 4. Additionally, the color of his hands changed three times. * The Source's face was first seen in "Charmed and Dangerous" when he was attacked by The Devil. it is mentioned that only upper-level demons and the Charmed Ones have seen his face. * The half-faced Source was said to have been the Source for thousands of years, though but a Dark Priest said that it only had been five hundred years. * The Source is shown to have black blood. However, Cole Turner mentioned that upper-level demons have red blood. * The Source was aware of the prophecy of the Twice-Blessed Child, but did not live to see Wyatt come to be until this brief resurrection in late 2005. * The Source possessed a sword, which he only used once, when he stabbed Cole Turner. * Prue Halliwell is the only Charmed One to have never met the Source. Her death, at the hands of the assassin Shax, occurred in the same episode as the Source's first appearance. * The Avatars seem to have been comparable in power to the Source, as in 2004, around the time of the Avatars' 21st-century rise, an Elder told Leo Wyatt that they had sensed a power like no other since the Source was alive. * Actor Peter Woodward, who portrayed the half faced Source, also appears as the demon Aku in the season 7 episodes "Someone to Witch Over Me" and "Ordinary Witches." Category:Symbolic Villains Category:Dark Lord Category:Demon Category:Dark Forms Category:Charmed Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Bigger Bads Category:Legacy Villains Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Necessary Evil Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Master Manipulator Category:Archenemy Category:Lover Stealers Category:Possessor Category:Teleporters Category:Trickster Category:Murderer Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Revived Villains Category:Villains with accelerated Healing Category:Telekinetics Category:Summoners Category:Speedster Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Satan Category:Satanism Category:Immortals Category:Evil Ruler Category:Telepaths Category:Psychics Category:Successful Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Technopaths Category:Elementals Category:Electrokinetic Villains Category:Pyrotic Villains Category:Umbrakinetic Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Reality-Butchers Category:Cataclysm Category:Posthumous Villains Category:Complete Monster